Mistaken Actions
by zonlach
Summary: The summer after Dumbledore's death, Harry recieves a letter... from none other than Draco Malfoy.
1. The Letter

**Title:** Mistaken Actions

**Pairing**: HP/DM, RW/HG (slash eventually)

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **After the Dumbledore's death, Harry and the Weasley's receive a letter from none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Legal Stuff**: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognise and the plotline.

**Chapter One: The Letter**

_31st July, 1997_

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am 17 years of age. Up until June this year, I was attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I received two Outstanding OWLs in Transfiguration and Muggle Studies, three Exceeds Expectations in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, and four Acceptables in History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures._

_Given that everyone in the magical world knows of the Malfoy name and the inherent hatred of Muggles and Muggle-borns within that name, I am sure that you are surprised that I took Muggle Studies at all, let alone received almost top marks for it. I had to take the subject privately, and I had to tell my parents that I was taking Arithmancy, for I am certain that they would have denounced me, should they have learnt the truth._

_As I am sure that Harry Potter has informed everyone already, I was given a task by the Dark Lord, Voldemort, before the beginning of my sixth year. I was to kill Albus Dumbledore, and therefore, my father's failure would be paid for, and I would become a Death Eater. Professor Severus Snape, my godfather, made an Unbreakable Vow to my Mother, that he would take up my task should I back out, or fail._

_I had no wish to kill Professor Dumbledore, but I also had no wish to end up dead either. I made my preparations, I did what I was told, and I hoped that either Harry Potter or Dumbledore would kill me before Severus, any of the other Death Eaters or Fenrir Greyback caught up with me and killed Dumbledore themselves._

_When I failed to kill Dumbledore, and Severus had to do it for me, one of the other Death Eater's, Bellatrix Lestrange, informed the Dark Lord that I had failed. Severus tried to keep me safe, but I knew that eventually he would have to do his duty to the Dark Lord. I fled from his house._

_I am in a place where I know Voldemort will never think to look, for the last time he was here, he met his downfall in the young Harry Potter. I am at Godric's Hollow, hidden amongst the ruins. I need protection, and I am hoping that I can plead with you, whoever you are, to provide it. I do not care if you lock me up, or put me before a jury before deciding my fate, but please, help me._

_Begging you,_

_Draco Vito Malfoy_


	2. Searching

**Title:** Mistaken Actions

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/HG (slash eventually)

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** After the Dumbledore's death, Harry receives a letter from none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Legal Stuff:** I own nothing but the characters you don't recognise and the plotline.

**Author's notes: **SuperiorityComplex88 and Draco Malfoy Is The Sex, thank you both for your reviews. That's what makes it all worth it. .

Chapter Two: Searching 

Harry Potter read over the letter from Draco Malfoy one more time, then glanced up at Arthur Weasley, now Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Arthur just looked back at him, worry showing in his tired blue eyes. Harry just sighed deeply, then got up from his chair, the letter still in his hand.

"I'll go find him, Arthur, don't worry," Harry said, turning to leave.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Harry?" Arthur asked anxiously, tapping his foot nervously as Harry turned his brilliant green eyes on him. "I mean, he's a Malfoy, for crying out loud, he as good as killed Dumbledore… he serves You-Know-Who!"

"Sirius was a Black, Arthur, one of the other notoriously Dark families. Are you saying that if it was Sirius in need of help, you wouldn't go because of his family?" Harry snapped, glaring at the older man. Arthur swallowed with difficulty.

"Of… of course not, Harry, it's just… well, you saw Draco committing his crimes…"

"Yes, and he's apologised and begged for help, Arthur. Malfoy would not do that unless he truly needed help. You know what a prat he is normally, and you know that he would never ask for help normally, especially not from the Golden Boy Harry Potter," Harry snapped, his green eyes flaring angrily. Arthur shrank back from him and nodded nervously. Harry spun on his heel and left quickly.

88888888888

"Is this some sort of joke, Harry? Because if it is, I don't see what so funny about it!" Tonks burst out, staring at her cousin's godson. "He's a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake." Harry just rolled his eyes. He was starting to get really sick of all this prejudice over last names.

"Nymphadora Tonks, Dumbledore offered Malfoy sanctuary before the other Death Eaters came up to the tower. Malfoy almost took the offer. I'm willing to extend that courtesy again, and quite frankly, only I have the right to, because only I was up on that tower when Snape killed Albus," Harry paused to take a breath, only to find Tonks' eyes filled with tears.

"Harry, I just don't want you to get hurt. There's been too many casualties already… if this is a trap…"

"Then the Wizarding world is in peril, because their saviour won't be here to wipe their asses for them," Harry smiled gently at Tonks. "I'll be fine, Tonks. I can take care of myself. I've been taking care of myself since I was only a year old, remember?"

Tonks let out a wailing howl, then hugged Harry tight, sniffling. "Be careful, honey… We'll be waiting." Harry pried her off of him, smiled softly at her, then turned to leave. He was stopped in the doorway by Remus Lupin. Looking up at Remus, he was surprised to see the man smiling.

"Happy birthday, Harry," the werewolf murmured, chuckling at the look on Harry's face. He had known that the boy had forgotten what day it was. "Take your invisibility cloak, make sure everything is as it seems before going to Malfoy, okay? And come back, we'll have dinner out in Muggle London."

Harry grinned slightly at Remus, then wrapped the werewolf in a hug, before turning and grabbing his cloak off a hook on the wall.

88888888

Sitting in the hovel that was once the great house of Lily and James Potter, Draco Malfoy was scared shitless. At every sound, he jumped, his aching body crying out with each movement he made. He was hungry; the sandwiches that he had brought with him had been finished long ago. His head hurt, his arms and legs hurt, and most of all, his heart hurt. He always know that his aunt Bellatrix was insane, but to sell her sisters only son out to the Dark Lord… well, no wonder the bitch was Voldypants' right hand man.

Draco sighed heavily, staring at the sky. In the stars above Godric's Hollow, there was still the faint shape of the Dark Mark, the hideous thing that it was. Draco wasn't sure what it was still doing there, what with it having been almost 16 years since the Potters' were killed.

Looking down at his own left arm, he saw a mirror of the image in the sky, and cringed revoltingly. The Mark burnt almost everyday now, and he often found himself wondering if he should Apparate back and take what was coming to him. It was obvious that no one was going to come looking for him, let alone want to rescue him from his horrible fate. Least of all Harry Bloody Potter. The Golden Boy. Draco now knew that Potter had been on the roof with him when Severus had killed Albus.

Somehow Draco had sensed him, just as he had always been able to throughout their six years at Hogwarts together. Anytime the Golden Child was anywhere near Draco, it was almost as if the boys' could smell each other. The hair on the back of Draco's neck would rise, and he would feel tingly all over, but in their fourth to sixth years, that tingling… often centred on a specific part of Draco's anatomy.

Speaking of which…

Draco's head shot up, his neck muscles crying out in agony as he twisted his head around, trying to see where the damn guy was. Then he remembered, Potter had an invisibility cloak, and he stopped trying to look.

"Potter…" he murmured, then louder, "Potter, I know you're there, please… come out…" He knew he sounded like a lost child, but goddamn it, that's exactly what he felt like. Draco stayed, staring at his feet, because he knew that the instant he made any sudden movements, Potter would have his wand on him in a flash. Sometimes, Draco could swear that that boy belonged in Slytherin.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" came Potter's voice from Draco's left, causing Draco to look in that direction, his grey eyes focusing on a floating Harry Potter head. Draco remembered seeing this once before, and smiled vaguely at the memory. He could see Harry frown slightly.

"Potter, I'm on the run form the Dark Lord, my mother is dead because she tried to protect me, my aunt sold me and Severus out, and now I fear for my own life. Plus I'm hiding in a place where the deepest magic alive is centred. Also, there is only one of you here, even though I know that you might possibly be enough for anyone that tries to come and kill you, if not me. I assume, then, that the Weas… that Weasley and Granger are no longer with us?"

"None of the Weasely's are," Harry replied shortly, before taking the Cloak off and covering Draco with it. "They were the first to go when Voldemort invaded the Ministry and took over. The only one left is Arthur. Can you walk?"

"I think so, Potter," Draco replied, his grey eyes scanning Potter's face for any sign of emotion. He was beginning to think that maybe Potter had seen enough, and was only going through the motions of living now.

"Who else has died?" he asked carefully, leaning his weight on Harry's broad, muscular shoulders, his longish blond hair covering his eyes slightly. He could feel Harry take a deep breath.

"Cho Chang, Fudge, Scrimgeour, the Diggory's, the Weasley's, Moody, Lockhart, Bagman, Katie Bell, Miles Bletchley, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Penelope Clearwater, Vincent Crabbe, the Creevey brothers, the Delacour's, the Dursley's, Seamus Finnagan, Gregory Goyle, the Granger's, Hagrid, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Viktor Krum, Neville Longbottom, the Lovegood's, the Centaurs, Madame Malkin, Madame Maxime, McGonagall, Filch, Ollivander…" Harry started, his eyes glazing. Draco interrupted him.

"I get it. A lot of people," Draco was breathing heavily by now. He had assumed that Voldemort would leave the Slytherins alone, but apparently not.

"Hold on," came Potter's terse voice, and then Draco felt the familiar sensation of Apparation.

8888888888888888

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this, I've been busy moving and starting university, so updates will be very sporadic from here on in. I hope you enjoy the story!


	3. Mad World

**Title:** Mistaken Actions

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/HG (slash eventually)

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** After the Dumbledore's death, Harry receives a letter from none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Legal Stuff:** I own nothing but the characters you don't recognise and the plotline.

**Author's notes: **JezziiAlexiel, ZombieGurl98, MadleyTassida and BlazeSplinder Froste and Aeris Malfoy-Potter, it's your reviews that have spurred me to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also, Vito, for those that wanted to know, means "Life". It's Latin. Therefore, Dragon Life Bad-Faith is Draco's full name in my stories. And remember people, read and review, read and review!

Chapter 3: Mad World

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying, Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very very_

_Mad World, Mad World_

Draco Vito Malfoy blearily opened his eyes, his entire body aching. What happened? Where was he? Had he died? Because, right above him, in the midst of a glowing white room, was Hermione Granger's face. Hadn't someone told him that she was dead? Hadn't she died because of his mistake? Someone had told him, he could remember… who had it been… the memories were slipping away now, faster… he could barely remember anything now….

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_And they feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, Sit and listen_

He remembered that he should remember the person… the person was dear to him… went to school with him… shared the same love of flying as him…. Who was he…

_Went to school and I was very nervous _

_No one knew me, No one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me whats my lesson_

_Look right through me, Look right through me_

He was the son of a powerful man, he remembered that… everyone hated him for it, no-one ever saw the real him, no-one wanted to know… except for _him_… _he_ knew… he understood… he was the same… he knew…

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad World, Mad World_

_Draco, it's not your time. You want to go, but it's not your time_ Hermione whispered in his mind, her face above him smiling. _You have too much to do. You have too much love to give. You have too much to say. I can't let you go._

"Granger…" he murmured, then found himself sitting upright in a bed in a dark room, his entire body gleaming with sweat, someone sitting next to him on the bed. As Draco tried to calm his breath, he studied the profile of the person.

"Potter?" he whispered, reaching out to touch the boy, no, man, on the shoulder. The shoulder felt tense under his hand, and he yearned to massage it, to ease the tenseness out of that boy.

Harry jerked at his touch, he'd been asleep. Draco pulled his hand back, thinking that Harry had flinched away. He'd always had that problem. He thought everyone hated him.

"Oh, good morning Malfoy," he said, smiling vaguely. "You passed out on the way back here."

"Speaking of here, Ha- Potter, where are we?"

"We're in Black Manor, where my godfather was brought up. I'm surprised you didn't recognise it, seeing as your mother is a Black," Harry chuckled. "She's was my godfather's cousin."

"Mother didn't much like her Aunt. She's was… insane. I met her once, when I was three. Two years before she died, I think. I never liked her either, but Father seemed to insist on fawning over her. Something about an old family. How did you come by this house anyway, Potter? The last Black died the year we were born."

"Incorrect, Malfoy. You forget about Sirius Black," Harry said, twisting where he sat to look at Draco, his green eyes shining in the dark of the bedroom. "He was my godfather, my father's best friend. He ran away from this house and his mother when he was 16. His mother disowned him after that. He was never a true Black. He hated the idea that being a pureblood made you better than everyone else, especially when there were maniacs like Voldemort running around claiming that being pureblood was the only way to be."

"Isn't Voldemort a half-blood, Potter?"

"Why, yes," Harry laughed. "Doesn't stop him though. Snape was a half-blood as well, did you know that? His dad was a muggle." Draco was silent. He sat, staring at the bedsheets across his knees, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Anyway," Harry said brightly, standing up and stretching. "We've got a busy day today. We need to get you down to what's left of the ministry and figure out what to do with you."

And with that, Harry left the room.


End file.
